


for a revolution

by MurasakiNoAo



Series: arc8 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Canon Rewrite, Dueling Replaced By Actual Fighting, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Telepathic Bond, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiNoAo/pseuds/MurasakiNoAo
Summary: A bond that stretches across dimensions not only brings eight teens together, but marks the beginning of a war greater than anything they had ever seen before.





	for a revolution

**Author's Note:**

> well it's 1am again but here i am with my arcv sense8 au that ive been dying to write, posted just in time for the cancellation of the show :)
> 
> but anyways, this is basically a rewrite of arcv w sense8 elements in it. i believe that you don't have to have watched sense8 to get it (tho pls watch it it's so good) but basically it's eight people from around the world w a telepathic bond that allows them to switch minds. in this case, it's eight teens from four dimensions. if you have any questions regarding the sense8 elements please don't hesitate to ask them.
> 
> i will take,, a LOT of liberties in both the arcv and sense8 universe with this fic and it is going to be LONG. this chapter is more of a prologue and next chapter will have a time skip of four years, meaning the counterparts are around ten years old here. 
> 
> pls head the warning of violence and death in the tags because instead of dueling we will have real fights with weapons and guns and actual death. i also may or may not be entertaining the idea of a major character death or two to happen, so watch out for that tag to appear later on. if you have any suggestions for tags i should put then let me know because there's so much going on i may miss something that needs tagging. this fic is rated mature because of the violence and death not because there will be any sexual activity.
> 
> in regards to ships.. i haven't fully decided. for now, it'll all be platonic with perhaps a hint of romantic feelings here and there.
> 
> before i let u get on already, i will say that this is the main fic in a series entitled arc8 (cause im original). before i upload chapter two of this i will be writing oneshots that will be posted in the series which will bridge the four year gap thats coming. please follow the series if you want to read those fics
> 
> now onto chapter one of 'for a revolution'

Their birth is painful and filled with screaming and crying and pleading. Their father doesn’t wish this on them, but none of them have a choice in the matter.

 

*

 

Yuuya is sitting with his mother within a crowd full of anxious people. The field before them only contains one person when there should be two. Whispers float through the crowd about the whereabouts of the missing second person.

He’s growing impatient as well, but he knows his father will come. Yuushou always came through in the end. Yuuya just has to believe this time will be the same. 

But it’s been nearly an hour past when they were supposed to start. His father’s opponent’s smirk grows with each passing minute until it consumes his face in victory. Strong Ishijima turns to the audience and shouts, “Sakaki Yuushou is too much of a coward to face against me! He has declined his chance of winning by not appearing at all! By default, I am the winner of this tournament!”

The people around Yuuya cheer and boo simultaneously and fill his eardrums with horrid noise. There’s some feeling growing in his gut alongside his rage and dread that something terrible has happened to his father. Why else would he not be here? On this very important day?

He wants to smack that smirk off of Strong Ishijima’s face. From his seat, he leaps up and darts towards the railing with his mother following in protest. 

He yells and that mysterious feeling inside him explodes.

 

*

 

Yuzu is at home, watching the tournament on television. Or, really, she’s just watching the announcer keep saying that Sakaki Yuushou has still not appeared. 

She goes to school with his son, Yuuya. When she had heard that Yuushou was a professional duelist and was going to be in one of the biggest tournaments in Maiami City had ever seen, she couldn’t help but feel special in her small connection to that fame. So of course she would tune in while her own father was upstairs doing the laundry. 

But now she’s rocking back and forth on the couch, staring intently on the screen as an hour ticks by with no sign of Yuushou actually making an appearance. There is not even an announcement revealing if he had been in an accident along the way or if he had caught a nasty virus and couldn’t attend. 

Something is swirling in her stomach and she wonders if she coming down with something herself. 

She knows Yuuya is there. From what she had heard, he couldn’t stop talking about how his dad was going to be dueling for the championship title and all of it was going to be aired live on TV. Her heart aches for him as impatient and rude shouts echo from her television about Yuushou. She’s sure he’s just as confused about this as anyone, perhaps even more.

Then, Strong Ishijima pronounces Yuushou’s cowardice to the audience of thousands and TV viewers of even more. The crowd shows their agreement by making so much noise, Yuzu has to quickly turn the volume down so not to give her father the idea that she’s watching something gory with all the sudden screaming. 

A flash of red and green and suddenly, there’s Sakaki Yuuya. The sight of him flustered and red faced with tears threatening to spill has Yuzu on her feet in an instant.

The moment he starts yelling, the feeling inside her rears its ugly head to consume her and she screams.

 

*

 

Yuuto had been enjoying his day. The sun had been covered briefly by stray clouds, but the temperature was perfect for an outing with his two best friends. A lot of other people had thought so as well because the park they visited was packed.

It had been around noon when it happened. Yuuto and Shun and Ruri were setting up their picnic when the ground shook and the sun was covered permanently.

He’s now running with his heart in his throat as screams of terror make his ears ring. Fires had started where not even an hour ago there was peace and quiet and tranquility. There are people laying on the ground, motionless, but he refuses to comprehend just what that means.

Shun is ahead of him and Ruri because he’s always been the athletic one out of the three of them. But even if he can easily outrun the marching people behind them with stun guns and  _ real guns _ , Yuuto can see that he’s slowing his pace for the benefit of his sister and Yuuto. 

He wants to shout at him to just go on ahead and to safety. He and Ruri would stick together, each making sure the other is still following and not falling like the many others that run beside them. He wants to tell Shun this because he thinks it will increase the chances of at least one of them surviving, but he doesn’t get the chance to.

The people - the people who came without warning and starting  _ firing _ \- brought not only their weapons, but tanks and machines which have hands and legs but no hearts. Machines that tower above some buildings and can knock them down with one blow. It’s one of those machines that jumps ( _ it can jump _ ), lands on the bridge their running across, and crashes the world around them.

It happens in a blur and the next thing he knows is that his stomach hurts and he’s on the ground and he  _ can’t see Ruri oh, God, where is she?! _

Shun has him on his feet before he can get a good look around for her. He starts to protest, but all that comes out is violent coughing because there’s dust and debris everywhere. 

“We have to go,” his best friend says to him. Or to himself. Or to the both of them. “We can’t stop running. We have to go.”

_ But what about Ruri _ , his mind shouts, but this time he doesn’t try to say it. This is Shun, the boy who couldn’t let his baby sister go to the grocery store by herself because she could have met someone dangerous. 

If anyone wants to stay and look for her, it’s him.

So he stays quiet and they run. And they run, run, run. Yuuto’s vision becomes hazy and his stomach ache increases until it feels like he had been shot there and  _ did he get shot there is he bleeding- _

Shun pulls him to a shelter and says something, but it’s garbled. Maybe he’s asking him if he’s all right. 

Is he all right?

Like an unwelcome answer, his stomach pain rips a scream right out of him.

 

*

 

Ruri is alone. 

No, that isn’t quite right. She’s surrounded by people, but she doesn’t know them and they don’t know her. They’re huddled together in silence save for the occasional sobs and whimpers and cries. 

The ground rumbles with the sounds of tanks and machines and people and she can’t help but wonder how this could have happened so quickly without any kind of warning. 

Maybe sitting with a group of strangers in a shelter safe from everything outside would make Ruri feel safe enough to relax her aching muscles, but there’s something in her stomach that’s screaming at her. She groans and clutches at herself to find some sort of relief, but it won’t come.

Eventually, two children approach her. A boy and a girl who seem a little older than half her age. They whisper to each other and then settle themselves beside her. 

She wonders where their parents are. The possibilities are endless, most too horrid to dwell on, so she stops wondering almost as soon as she starts.

Though the company is appreciated, it does nothing to lessen the hurt in her. Not only that, but her heart cries for her brother and friend. She knows not if they are safe or if they were crushed by falling parts of buildings or shot by the people with glazed eyes. 

(She had spotted one of them, pointing their gun at a family before she was swept away with the crowd. They pulled the trigger, several times, with no hesitance.

They turned to her direction next, aiming at someone that could have been anyone but she had been convinced it was her. She caught sight of their eyes, a once blue that looked like a sheet of soapy water had washed over them. 

She bolted).

The children grip her sleeves like it is them who is in pain. Perhaps they are; Ruri can’t focus long enough to get a good look at them.

She opens her mouth to ask, but she can only curl further into herself as the pain takes hold of her entire being.

 

*

 

Yuugo and Rin’s day is ordinary in the way their stomach aches of emptiness that has grown familiar to them. 

It’s ordinary except that it’s still there after they share a piece of hard bread and a badly bruised apple and a couple of hard candies when they beg for them. They think something is up when it’s dinnertime and even after they’ve had their pickings from the large pile of food Weber had somehow managed to obtain and still their stomach feels hollow in every way.

“Are we dying?” Yuugo asks and knows Rin will tell him he’s being dumb.

“No,” is the expected reply, but it’s followed quietly with a, “I don’t think so,” which is far too meek for someone as confident and sure as Rin.

He doesn’t like it at all, so he takes her by the hand and pulls her out to play a round of Duel Monsters with their worn decks of thrown out cards. He knows she’s cheering up some when she expresses the same wish of them both of duel disks and holograms to make their game as alive as it is on the big screens. As they play they go through the familiar and knowingly un-achievable plans of their future once they somehow get into the society of the Tops. 

But once Rin has won they realize the emptiness inside them isn’t hunger or something that will eat them from the inside out. They crouch together in quiet, shaking with whatever feeling is growing and growing. 

When it peaks, Rin is crying and Yuugo is biting his lip so hard it starts to bleed.

 

*

 

Yuuri and Serena come from the same place as most who are in Academia; orphans picked off the streets and trained to hate everything about those considered  _ sensates _ . When they are old enough, they learn how to handle weapons that range from knives to bats to bars to real loaded guns if they show promise.

And do they show promise.

They are considered two of the best trainees their age, even besting some of the average teens several levels above them. They pride themselves on this fact because it’s the only measure of their worth that they’ve grown to know. 

Although they rest on the top, they don’t know each other aside from vague recognition in the halls. They aren’t friends, nor are they really acquaintances. In all honesty, they don’t want to be either. 

There is no benefit to having connections with people.

This they learn when it is found out that one of the students is a recently born sensate, but before they can be taken away to the Lab to be  _ taken care of,  _ a friend steps forward and threatens those holding them with the mandatory knife all students carry. The entire student body watches both the friend and the sensate be dragged away kicking and screaming with the Doctor following silently behind.

The two are never seen again.

The one thing that Academia enforces beyond measure is unity. Solidarity against the threat of sensates. Everyone wears the school colors of purple and everyone dyes their hair shades of cool and everyone thinks of everyone as a rival. 

Serena and Yuuri are the same as everyone else. 

But one day, they are not the same as everyone else, only each other. Though they do not know the other feels the same, they know they are the only ones who feel a rising in their blood that will not cease no matter how hard they push themselves in training. 

Yuuri spends the whole day in target practice, increasing his accuracy and loading speed, but his eye twitches with every bullet he fires.

Serena goes to the gym and lifts weights until her muscles burn and punches bags while pretending their real people, but her fists shake with something more than just exhaustion. 

It’s lunchtime when it happens.

Everyone eats at the same time and they are no exception. But once everyone has sat and begun eating the same lunch as those around them eat, Serena and Yuuri fall to the floor, their bodies convulsing.

Yuuri pulls at his hair and Serena digs half moons into her palms. 

Neither of them notice the Doctor standing to the side, peering deeper into them than anyone else in the room possibly could.

 

*

 

Yuuya feels himself scream a scream of nothing but pain the same time he shouts words to a crowd of faceless people.

Yuzu sobs violently as she screams at the television though her face remains dry.

Yuuto tastes blood when his mouth is open in a yell.

Ruri watches her hand pull strands of light purple hair from her head even though her own hair is much darker and her eyes are squeezed shut.

Yuugo feels bruises everywhere from injuries he doesn’t remember getting.

Rin sees a crowd of people through a veil of tears, more people than she’s ever seen in her lifetime.

Yuuri feels the pressure of five pairs of nails in his hands and five pairs of nails in his scalp.

Serena curls into herself and thrashes on the floor in the same breath. 

They feel everything, see everything, smell everything, taste everything, hear everything. It’s like the universe and all the ones parallel to it are crashing into them and it’s too much, it’s  _ too much _ for all of them to handle, for them to take, and they can  _ feel _ their brains melding and melding and  _ melding _ .

A figure watches them all through it, posture stiff and somewhat proud. None of them can see him clearly save for a flowing cape and the shine of goggles upon a top hat.

After an eternity and a second pass, all eight children fall into silence.

 

*

 

“Why have you brought these two to me?”

“Sir, they have just presented as sensates and-”

“If that is so, then you know the protocol. Take them to the Lab immediately before they reawaken.”

“But  _ sir _ , these children are not like the others. I’ve seen their cluster. I know their father.”

“Their father? You don’t mean…”

“Yes, sir. It’s him.”

“… Give them blockers when they wake. If what you say is true, they will come to be very useful to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked this by hitting the kudos / comment / subscribe / bookmark buttons !
> 
> find me on tumblr @prettyboyvoid


End file.
